The invention relates to an apparatus and method for storing paint after cans have been open and for quick touch-ups. In particular, the invention concerns an apparatus that stores a variety of used paints in individual containers and provides for paint applicator attachments that are readily connectable to the containers.
Paint is commonly sold in gallon containers or cans. Sometimes the paint is sold in five-gallon cans. If properly purchased there should be no more than one quart of paint remaining after the job is completed. When the paint is left in the cans, the cans become rusted, the labels become unreadable and the-paint becomes unusable.
The present invention provided an apparatus for storing unused paint and performing touching up jobs. The apparatus comprises a rack for storing a plurality of containers, and one or more paint applicators that are readily connectable to the containers. In a preferred embodiment, the paint applicators include a self feed roller and a self feed edge brush. The roller and edge brush each have a cap for connection to each of the containers. In a preferred embodiment, the rack is constructed of plastic. In addition, the containers, self feed roller, and self feed edge brush may also be constructed of plastic. Each container is provided with an identification for the contents therein. The apparatus may also include a funnel for filling the containers with paint remaining in a paint can after the initial job has been completed.